Songfics for a Matoine
by PikaPotter
Summary: Quelques songfics sur un pairing que j'aime bien, à savoir le Matoine (Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet) ! xD
1. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**Keukou à tous ! Voilà, il est tard, j'écoute des chansons Disney et l'envie m'a pris de faire une petite songfic totalement improvisée x) D'autres viendront sûrement :3**

**Petite précision: ici, les passages soulignés montrent le PdV d'Antoine ^^' Vuala, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D**

* * *

**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

(LE ROI LION)

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
D'une étrange lumière**_

Il faisait nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Mathieu inspira profondément. Il avait passé la soirée dans sa pizzeria préféré avec Antoine, et ce dernier avait tenu à le raccompagner chez lui. Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement.

_**La terre entière  
En parfaite harmonie  
Vit un moment royal**_

_C'était une putain de bonne soirée, hein ?_ murmura Antoine, un sourire aux lèvres. _Ça faisait longtemps._

_Ouais._ répondit simplement Mathieu en regardant le bout de ses Converses.

Bordel, Mathieu avait envie de crier. De hurler que cette soirée avait été plus que bonne,

parce qu'Antoine avait été là. Au lieu de ça, il avoua du bout des lèvres :

_Ça m'avait manqué. **  
**_

_**J**__**e voudrais lui dire je t'aime  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?**_

Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Antoine se gifla mentalement.

Il s'était juré de dire à Mathieu ce qui le taraudait depuis 6 mois, au point de

le rendre totalement improductif, de lui avouer son amour, ce soir même et au final, RIEN !_**  
Impossible  
Il serait trop blessé**_

Le seul problème, c'est que Mathieu n'était pas gay en tout cas, pas ouvertement. En fait, Antoine n'en savait rien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille._**  
**_

_**Quel lourd secret cache-t-il  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?**_

Antoine s'était fait plutôt discret et effacé, ces six derniers mois. Il avait même arrêté les « _What The Cut_ », etsortait rarement de chez lui. Il n'avait donné aucune explication à ses proches, et encore moins à ses fans, qui s'inquiétaient (ou lui reprochaient) cette trop longue absence.

_**Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur **_

Cette absence avait fait comprendre à Mathieu qu'il tenait à Antoine. Plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Tout en Antoine lui avait manqué. Son sourire. Ses cheveux, enfin, si on pouvait appeler cette crinière de lion des « cheveux ». Son rire. Ses blagues qui arrivaient à lui remonter le moral n'importe quand.

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**_  
_**D'une étrange lumière**_

Ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble de Mathieu, qui, à contrecœur, salua Antoine et rentra dans le hall.

_Oh et puis merde._ Il ressortit de l'immeuble et courut après son ami, criant son nom, et l'attrapa par son blouson.

Antoine se retourna, surpris, et regarda le petit être qui le fixait avec une détermination farouche dans ses yeux clairs.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire !_

_Moi aussi. a_voua Antoine._ Je suppose que c'est la même chose. 'Fin, vu ta tête, je pense._

_On est cons, putain de merde._ rigola Mathieu.

_**La terre entière  
En parfaite harmonie  
Vit sa plus belle histoire**_

_Je t'aime.  
_

_C'est marrant, j'allais te dire la même chose._

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
Illuminant leurs coeurs  
**__**Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini  
Un sublime espoir  
**_

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, à part leurs lèvres unies, promesse d'un avenir plus joyeux.


	2. Time of dying

**Keukooooooooou ! Merci pour les reviews, je suis contente si ça vous a plu ^^  
**

**La seconde songfic (qui est sur ma chanson préférée) est plus sombre, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi c:**

* * *

**Time of dying**

(THREE DAYS GRACE)

**_On the ground I lay_**_  
_**_Motionless in pain_**

Je suis sur le sol de ma chambre, ou devrais-je dire de ma cellule.

Incapable de bouger.

Les médecins le savent bien sûr, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient : je

leur fous la paix.  
**_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_**

Ils sont tous auprès de moi, de plus en plus flous.  
**_Dead I fall asleep_**_  
_**_Is this all a dream ?_**

Les médicaments sont puissants, je n'arrive plus à différencier la réalité du rêve  
**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

S'il te plait Antoine, sors-moi de là.

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_  
_**I will survive**_

Je vais surmonter tout ça. Juste pour toi.

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**

Je t'attendrai. Tu me l'as promis, tu allais me sortir d'ici.  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_In my time of dying_**

Je sens que je vais lâcher prise mais je m'accroche, juste pour toi.

**_On this bed I lay_**_  
_**_Losing everything_**

**_I can see my life passing me by_**  
Ah, tiens, je suis dans mon lit, maintenant.

Ils ont disparu. Tous. Je suis seul.

**_Was it all too much_**

**_Or just not enough ?_**

J'aurais tellement voulu te dire à quel point je t'aime avant de me retrouver ici.

Mais je sais que tu le savais déjà.  
**_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_**

Je ne veux plus vivre dans cet endroit où je suis seul, sans toi et sans les autres.

**_I will not die (I will not die)_**  
Il faut que je tienne.  
**_I will survive_**

Je tiendrai pour toi.

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**

Je sais que je te reverrai, et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
_**I**_**_ will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_In my time of dying_**

Je m'accroche à chaque souvenir, comme s'il pouvait me donner la force de me relever.

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
Tes lèvres contre les miennes.  
**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**  
Le bonheur que tu m'apportais lorsqu'on était ensemble.  
**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**  
**_In my time of dying_**  
Je t'attends, Antoine. Je sais que tu viendras.

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_I feel alive, when you're beside me_**_  
_Près de toi tout ira mieux, alors j'attends._  
_**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_**_  
_**_In my time of dying_**

Dans un dernier espoir, je hurle ton nom.


End file.
